My Sweet Dreams
by animelovernewbie
Summary: I'm a new student at Ouran. Lexie. On my first day I see someone who haunts me for the rest of the year. Will I be able to tell him how I feel before the year is over? Rated T but may change. HoneyxOc This is my first story so please go easy on me. I know I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please go easy on me. I do not own Ouran.**

I thought nothing could surprise me. The pink school came close to it but didn't actual surprise me because I had seen weirder colours for a school. The stupidity of it shock still lasted though. Everything else along the way from the thousands of classrooms, to the huge cafeteria and its food just added to the shock. The last straw though was the club. Of course my guide said I had to meet its members and I couldn't say no because she was just so earnest about it.

My guide, a sweet girl by the name of Hana, opened the door to an abandoned music room. The second they were open a crack a blinding white light and rose petal spiraled out hitting me and momentarily causing me to go blind.

"Hello princesses. How are you this fine day?" The tall, blonde one in the middle cooed.

Hana blushed furiously. "Hello Tamaki-sama. I'm just showing the new student around the school" I had no interest and stood behind her rolling my eyes.

"Oh so that must be you, beautiful princess." The blonde was instantly in front of me. I leaned back trying to comprehend the fact that he traveled six feet in a matter of seconds. He held out a red rose, sparkling in a way previously only achieved by the Cullen family. "What's your name?"

I blink. "My name's Lexie. Now take a step back out so you are out of my bubble before I make you get out."

"Bubble? I don't see a bubble around you." Blondie looked utterly confused now. As did the people behind him.

"A bubble?" One of the twin red-heads spoke up.

"Is it invisible?" The other asked.

"When I say "bubble" I really mean my personal space. Which, by the way, you are still invading!" My voice rose with each word till I was screeching at the blonde causing him to retreat to a corner. Now this isn't a silly screech girls give off when their boyfriend or other boys Taser them. This is more like a horror movie scream that cannot be ignored at all.

Another blonde person came up in front of me. Only this one had an air around him that intoxicated me. He was short, absolutely adorable, but he was not making my mood improve once so ever.

"Lexie-chan! Why did you yell at Tama-chan?" Mini-Blondie stood in front of me looking me in the eyes, his brown to my blue, and had the nerve to tear up making him even more adorable than he was before.

"Well, when someone invades my personal space I consider it to be very rude and that irks me. It's just something I react to. I can't help it." I shrug, trying to downplay the truth of how I really feel about my space being invaded.

"Well, whatever it was we are totally fine with it!" I looked to my left and saw the twins I have dubbed Double and Trouble.

My guide grabbed my arm and dragged me out of there, apologizing profusely to the members of the Host Club. Throughout the rest of the tour my mind lingered on a childish face and chocolate brown eyes.

**So what do you think? A taser is when people jab two fingers into your side for those of you who didn't know. I need at least 1 positive review before I update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is for my one reviewer: I'm awesome at singing. I don't own Ouran.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I woke up and smacked my alarm clock off the bedside table. What a time to wake up. My dream had just begun to get good.

"Hey Lexie! Come on, get up! Your school uniform has arrived!" My older brother popped his head in through a crack in the door.

"School uniform? What the hell?" I got up, feeling groggy from sleeping. I followed my brother to where my family was gathered in the living room. My parents had worried expressions on their faces and my younger sister was trying to keep from laughing.

"Sweetie, you wanted to go to Ouran right?" I nodded, a little confused. "Well, you don't want to quit something when you start it?" Again I nodded. The way she was talking was starting to worry me. "Brace yourself sweetheart."

My family parted like the Red Sea and Moses. Lying on the couch was the most horrendous dress I had ever seen. Princess poof, a horrible shade of yellow, a white under shirt and a magenta-ish coloured neck-tie.

I stood gapping at the dress, horror and shock plain on my features. After a minute, I let out a blood-curdling scream that I'm pretty sure could be heard in America.

"I am not wearing that…that thing! No way in hell!"

My family looked at each other and the next thing I knew my arms were pinned and my mother was walking toward me with the thing.

"Relax and this will be over soon."

I sat in the front seat of my brothers flame red Mustang. Nickelback blared from the speakers. No words came from my mouth or his. We sat in silence. He pulled up on the corner near the school.

"Meet me back here at five o'clock, okay?" My brother got off work at 4:30 and it took him a half an hour to get to this side of the city

I nodded still sullen. I turned and started walking to the school. I heard his car roar away into the distance. I continued walking toward the school.

I was in my classroom five minutes later. It was deserted. I took advantage of the situation to get comfortable in the desk my guide said would be mine. That took all of two minutes. I glanced around to see if anything fun was in the classroom but I found nothing.

I sighed and pulled out the book I was reading. Anna Dressed in Blood. Really good book. What felt like a half hour later, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I'm pretty sure I jumped six feet into the air.

I whirled around to see one of the guys in the stupid Host Club I was forced to visit yesterday. Haruhi Fujioka I'm pretty sure.

"Hello. I thought I was the only one who showed up this early." He had pretty brown hair and large brown eyes. He didn't seem like all the other rich kids I've met.

"Well, my brother is the only one who can drive me here and he started work five minutes ago, so I kind of need to be here early or I would miss classes entirely. But what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Why would he need to be here this early if he has a chauffeur that can make sure he gets here on time?

"I'm a scholarship student, so I need to leave early so I can get here on time. Are you a scholarship student too?" I nodded. "What kind of scholarship do you have?"

"I have a music scholarship. I love to sing and play instruments."

"That's so cool! Can I hear you sing?" Haruhi looked so eager and excited.

"Sorry, I don't sign in public." I felt two pairs of arms wind across my shoulders. I looked to see the two twins from that club standing there, Cheshire grins adorning their faces.

_"You don't sing in public, huh? Well we guess we are going to change that." _ I gulped wondering what they had in mind.

**So thoughts, readers? I need one positive review before I update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is for my reviewer: I'm awesome at singing. I don't own Ouran.**

I snuck around a pillar in one of the many hallways that this school seems to have. I have managed to elude the twins for most of the lunch hour, but I had a feeling that my luck was about to reach the end of its power in the next little while.

Like I had just jinxed it the twin pair of arms linked themselves around my waist. I felt myself be lifted up and carried away. I started hitting and screaming the second the cafeteria left my sight. Of course, being the annoying jerks they were, the twins carried me off. I had learned that their names are Hikaru and Kaoru.

We entered the third music room. I was dropped, unceremoniously, on the ground. I was surprised to see all the members there in all of their supposed "hotness".

"We brought her Kyoya-senpia. Are we going to hear her sing now?" In unison Double and Trouble inquired the one with the glasses.

"Thanks Hikaru, Kaoru. I'll see what I can do." Kyoya answered calmly, almost monotonously, while shoving his glasses higher up his nose. He turned to me. "Miss Lexie, we have heard from our first year trio that you love to sing. Will you give us the pleasure of hearing you sing a song?"

He said it so cheerfully and innocently but there was a darkness behind his words telling me that if I refused… Well, let's just say the feeling wasn't a very good one.

"I guess there is no helping it." I sighed. "Give me a minute to get my bearings please." A minute passed. The Host Club was absolutely silent. And then I started singing.

_Been there, done that, messed around_

_ I'm having fun, don't put me down_

_ I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

_ I won't let you in again_

_ The messages I tried to send_

_ My information's just not going in_

_I'm burning bridges shore to shore_

_ I break away from something more_

_ I'm not turned off to love until it's cheap_

_ Been there, done that, messed around_

_ I'm having fun, don't put me down_

_ I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

_This time baby,_

_ I'll be, bulletproof_

_ This time baby,_

_ I'll be, bulletproof_

_I won't let you turn around_

_ And tell me now I'm much too proud_

_ To walk away from something when it's dead_

_ Do, do, do, your dirty words_

_ Come out to play when you are hurt_

_ There are certain things that should be left unsaid_

_Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch_

_ And life's too short for me to stop_

_ Oh, baby, your time is running out_

_ I won't let you turn around_

_ And tell me now I'm much too proud_

_ All you do is fill me up with doubt_

_This time baby,_

_ I'll be, bulletproof_

_ This time baby,_

_ I'll be, bulletproof [repeat 2x]_

_This time...I'll be...bulletproof [repeat 2x]_

_This time baby,_

_ I'll be, bulletproof_

_ This time baby,_

_ I'll be, bulletproof [repeat 2x] _

I ended the song and the last note echoed giving me a feeling so strong and pure, I couldn't put any words to it. The words I could have said just wouldn't be able to properly describe the feeling I felt, listening to that last note ring out and echo in the quiet of the club room.

Then everyone started complementing me. The voices jumbled together, certain parts standing out more than others.

"Lexie-chan, why don't you sing in public? You have such a pretty voice!" The blonde, brown eyed, adorable little devil himself appeared in front of me. Bringing the memories of my dream this morning to the front of my mind.

_"Sing more for me my little dove." A man lay beside me, cooing in my ear. Pleading, asking and relentless._

_I giggled. "I just finished singing to you silly. Why won't you let me rest?" I asked teasenly._

_"Because your voice is a beautiful reminder of your beauty. Please sing for me. Or will I have to punish you?" He now loomed over me. His face a dark void._

_I giggled childishly. "I guess you'll have to punish me." He leaned in closer. The closer he got the more I saw. Blonde hair and brown eyes._

**So thoughts? I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I don't own Anna Dressed in Blood. And for this chapter I don't own Bulletproof. That is owned by La Roux. I would like to thank A-Z Lyrics and my reviewer. 1 positive review please. :) Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! How are you today? This chapter is for my reviewer: I'm awesome at singing. Thanks for your reviews. :) I don't own Ouran.**

Briiiiiiiiiiiing! The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. The twins dragged poor Haruhi off to the club room. I went the opposite way at a leisurely pace. I had an hour and a half till I needed to meet my brother at the corner.

I walked to the second music room. I timidly looked in. No one was in the room. I walked in and stood in front of the stereo. I finally decided to turn it on. A beat I recognized blared out from the speakers. I walked a little ways away from the stereo and started singing.

You shout it out,

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up

[Chorus:]

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

Cut me down

But it's you who'll have further to fall

Ghost town and haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud not saying much

[Chorus:]

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun

Firing at the ones who run

Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

[Chorus:]

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

After the last note was sang a round of applause started behind me. I quickly turned around and, to my utter embarrassment, stood the host club and all their guest. Clapping, whistling and hollering continued.

A girl I didn't know stepped forward. "Could you please sing us another song? We would really love it if you did." Her cheeks had a slight blush from stepping forward and speaking out.

"Um, I guess I could." As I said the words I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach. Another beat came onto the radio. One I knew well.

You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet

Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat.

Makes me dance, brings me up, brings me down, plays it sweet

Makes me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat.

You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet

Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat.

Makes me dance, brings me up, brings me down, plays it sweet

Makes me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat.

Oh oh oh girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...

Oh oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...

Oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...

Oh oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...

Mr. Saxobeat, Mr. Saxobeat.

Hey sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, play with me

My dirty boy, can't you see, that you belong next to me.

Hey sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, play with me

My dirty boy, can't you see, you are the one for meeeee.

You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet

Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat.

Makes me dance, brings me up, brings me down, plays it sweet

Makes me move like a freak.

Oh oh oh girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...

Oh oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...

Oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...

Oh oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...

You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet

Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat.

Make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet

Make me move like a freak

You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, Mr. Saxobeat.

You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, Mr. Saxobeat.

Once again a round of applause ensued. I looked at the crowd and caught sight of the be speckled Host Club member. His glasses glinted in the light of the room as he wrote something down in the clipboard he had with him. I gulped. This could not end well.

**So thoughts? Comments? Anything you wish to say? Won't update till I get at least one comment. I don't own Titanium by David Guetta or Mr. Saxobeat by Alexadra Stan. I got the lyrics from A-Z Lyrics.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers of Fanfiction! How are you today? I hope you are having a good day. I don't own Ouran.**

The guests left the music room, chattering and gossiping amongst themselves. I started to feel uneasy about this entire thing. The guys surrounding me were appraising me like I was a cut of meat that they wanted to buy. Finally I broke the silence.

"Well, I should get going. Can't stay here forever." I made a move to grab my bag but was stopped when Blondie stepped in front of me. Effectively stopping my lame attempt at an escape.

"You should sing in the club. It would be the perfect addition to the club since you would be able to entertain male guests." Blondie exclaimed happily.

"Ha! Not in this life time." The faces of the host club fell. "I mean not alone. Can I call my acapella group? We can't do it today but we can do it tomorrow." I relented. What can I say? I hate making people sad. Or disappointing them.

"As long as we approve the songs you sing, I don't have a problem." Kyoya answered typing away on his keyboard.

"Acapella? What's that?" Now it was Haruhi's turn to look confused.

"Acapella is where a group of people sing without the help of instruments. They only use their voice." I answered, sending his confused look off his face.

"Well, then I guess we will see you tomorrow." Blondie started to leave.

"Wait Tamaki. We should introduce ourselves to the young lady. After all we know her name but she doesn't know ours." Tamaki nodded. "Miss, I am Kyoya Ootori, the blonde next to me is Tamaki Souh. The small blonde to your right is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and the tall one next to him is Takashi Morinozuka. You already know the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, and Haruhi."

"Okay then. Well, is it quarter to, already? I better get going. See you guys tomorrow." I grabbed my bag and waved to them on the way out.

_So his name is Mitsukuni, huh? What a cool name. I wish I had a cool name like that. _I got outside and started walking toward the corner my brother was supposed to meet me at. I had just gotten there when his Mustang pulled up.

"Hey there, little sis. How was your day?" He had bandages on his hands telling me that something had happened at his work today.

"I was tricked into promising to bring my acapella group to a called the Host Club." I tried to say it nonchalantly because I knew he would freak out. And he did.

"What?! What do you mean you joined a host club?! Do you have any idea what those things do? My dear adorable little sister, throwing away her shyness to join a host club of all things! Who are you and what have you done with Lexie?" As predicted my brother went into his drama mode.

"Calm down, James. I haven't actually joined the host club. The acapella group members and I just are going to show the members what we can do. If they like it, we will become a sort of background music I guess. It's no big deal. But what happened to your hand?" That was my lame attempt at changing the subject.

"Oh nothing, was carrying a crate when I tripped and the crate landed on my hands. Nothing to serious." James was also bad at playing nonchalant.

"Has mom seen it yet?" I inquired.

"No actually she hasn't. And I hope to keep it like that." James gave me a look.

"And I don't need our parents knowing I joined a club. Here's the deal: I won't tell mom about your hands if you don't tell them about the host club. We got a deal?" I held out my hand. James considered the offer for a moment.

"Deal." He grabbed my hand and shook it. I had sealed the secrecy of my joining the host club just like that. I turned and smiled to myself.

I grabbed my phone and started texting my friends about the thing tomorrow I got a mix response. I shrugged. Whoever showed would have to make do with the lack of members. If any of the members show up that is.

We pulled up to the house, grabbed our stuff and got up. We didn't get very far into the house before we were confronted by our parents.

"So Lexie, how was the first day of your new school?" My mom asked, smiling cheerfully.

"It was good. I'm going to need to stay at school longer in order to practice with some of the equipment they have there. Mainly so I can get used to it and the other to just play around, mix tracks. Normal stuff." I shrug. I really hope that she pays it and my dad just agrees with what I said.

Luckily, they both bought it and let us on our way. I would need to put together a few playlists, of sorts, before the performance tomorrow. I sighed. It's going to be a long night.

**Any thoughts or comments you want to share? I'm always glad to get good reviews. They make me so happy. :D Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry. This one is a little short. I don't own Ouran**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My alarm clock blared to life, startling me from my dreamless sleep. I growled in irritation. I turned over and turned it off. I stretched and got up. I grabbed my uniform and changed into it. As an afterthought, I grabbed an outfit to change into after the last bell.

When I got downstairs, breakfast was waiting on the table. A pile of freshly baked waffles with an array of toppings to choose from. Chocolate, raspberries, jellies, jams, whipped cream, syrup, butter and more. I, quite literally, pounced on the pile of waffles.

After five minutes my brother came in. When he saw the waffles, his eyes lit up and he too sprang onto the pile of fluffy ecstasy. After we devoured half the pile, we went to do normal morning stuff.

"Lexie! Get down here! I'm leaving in five minutes!" James yelled up the stairs. I sighed, grabbed my stuff and ran out to the car. When I was seated and buckled in, James roared away from the curb. It was a silent ride. Neither of us wanting to talk about the in depending doom that seemed to grow the closer we got to the school.

James pulled up to the curb and I got out. I turned and waved to him as he pulled away. I stood there for a minute thinking what have I gotten myself into?

Shrugging it off, I headed towards the building. I was at the gates when Haruhi came up beside me.

"Hey Lexie. Are you excited for the performance later? Because I know I am." Haruhi seemed to be full of energy.

"Not really no. I still don't like performing, even with my acapella friends." I looked off into the distance remembering all the good time we had.

"Maybe you could tell me a little bit about them. I mean, if you want to that is."

"Well, there's a lot of us. I don't know how many are going to show up today but I'll tell you about the ones I think are going to show up.

"There's my best friend from middle school Arianna. She's obsessed with everything pink. Then there's her twin, Adrian. He's kind of a Goth and shy. Masen is the peace maker of the group. Any time a fight breaks out he's the one to fix it. His girlfriend Victoria is a cheerful cheerleader. Plus she's a soprano.

"Michael is the clown. Always making us laugh even when something depressing just happened. Julia and Jules could be twins with the way they act. They are both pranksters. Max is the smartest one out of all of us. Ask him anything and almost always he will have an answer for you. Last but not least is Emma. The quiet one of the group but an awesome beat boxer. That's the main portion of the group. They always showed up to practices and where always the people going to the regionals." I sighed as the bell rang. "Guess you'll have to wait and see what happens, Haruhi." I turned and looked to the front.

**Thoughts, comments, feelings on the descriptions of the new characters? Anything? Please leave me a review. :) Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. I don't own Ouran.**

I rushed out of the bathroom, where I had changed into my new outfit. My outfit consisted of a grey long sleeved shirt, red leggings, and grey slouch boots. I undid my French braid leaving me with a pile of brown waves. Silver and red bracelets adorned my wrists while a long, red heart necklace graced my neck.

I reached the front gates just as my friends arrived. The look of awe on their faces was comical as they took in Ouran Academy in all its splendor.

Finally, Jules whistled. "What the heck? You never told us the school was this amazing."

"Of course not. That would have ruined the surprise." I replied in a teasing tone.

We continued this banter till we came to the doors to the Host Club. "Guys, we are about to enter a territory that is confusing, and unexplainable. Everyone prepared for whatever might be behind these doors?" Everyone nodded, amused with my antics. "Hands in. 'Ah,' on three." **(Lol. XD I had to. In band we are watching Pitch Perfect, which is where I got the acapella thing from.)**

We did the ah, I opened the doors. As expected, once opened flower petals and blinding light ensued.

**"Welcome!"** There sat/stood the Host Club in all there epic glory. The guys looked a little jealous, whereas the girls where blushing lightly.

"Hey Lexie. Are you guys ready?" Hikaru asked while Kaoru hung off his shoulder.

"Almost. We just need to warm up." I waved the guys over to the stage the host club members had set up.

We stood warming up our vocal cords and arguing over what song we were going to sing. Everyone had a different song they wanted to sing. I frowned. At this rate we were going to argue our time away. My brow furrowed in thought.

"Hey Kyoya-senpai! Can we do more than one song?" I asked Kyoya, who was sitting on the other side of the room. Typing away on his computer of course.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as it's school appropriate." He looked me in the eye. For a second I thought I saw something there but he turned and went back to typing away on his computer.

"Guys. Get in your positions for DNA." Everyone immediately got ready. The beat got started and we started singing.

_Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?_

_Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?_

_**No scientist or biology**_

**_ It's obvious when he's holding me_**

_ It's only natural that I'm so affected_

_And my heart won't beat again_

_ If I can't feel him in my veins_

_ No need to question, I already know_

**_It's in his DNA_**

**_ D-D-D-DNA_**

**_ It's in his DNA_**

**_ And he just takes my breath away_**

**_ B-b-b-breath away_**

**_ I feel it every day,_**

**_ And that's what makes a man_**

**_ Not hard to understand_**

**_ Perfect in every way_**

**_ I see it in his face_**

**_ Nothing more to say_**

**_ It's in his D-D-D-DNA_**

_It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future_

_ Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah_

**_ Now I don't have any first degree_**

**_ But I know, what he does to me_**

_ No need to work it out, it's so familiar, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_And my heart won't beat again_

_ If I can't feel him in my veins_

_ No need to question, I already know_

**_It's in his DNA_**

**_ D-D-D-DNA_**

**_ It's in his DNA_**

**_ And he just takes my breath away_**

**_ B-b-b-breath away_**

**_ I feel it every day,_**

**_ And that's what makes a man_**

**_ Not hard to understand_**

**_ Perfect in every way_**

**_ I see it in his face_**

**_ Nothing more to say_**

**_ It's in his D-D-D-DNA_**

_It's all about his kiss_

_ Contaminates my lips_

_ Our energy connects_

_ It's simple genetics_

_ I'm the X to his Y_

_ It's the colour of his eyes_

_ He can do no wrong_

_ No, he don't need to try_

**_ Made from the best_**

**_ He passes all the tests_**

**_ Got my heart beating fast_**

**_ It's cardiac arrest_**

**_ He's from a different strain_**

**_ That science can't explain_**

**_ I guess that's how he's made_**

**_ In his d-d-d-DNA_**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, oohh_**

**_It's in his DNA_**

**_ D-D-D-DNA_**

**_ It's in his DNA_**

**_ And he just takes my breath away_**

**_ B-b-b-breath away_**

**_ I feel it every day,_**

**_ And that's what makes a man (what makes a man)_**

**_ Not hard to understand (to understand)_**

**_ Perfect in every way (in every way)_**

**_ I see it in his face (in his face)_**

**_ Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)_**

**_ It's in his D-D-D-DNA _**

We continued with we got to the end of our set. It was time for the final song.

**Hey so want do you think? I don't own DNA by Little Mix. ****_Is all of us, _**_Arianna, __Lexie, __and the Italics and double line is Julia._


End file.
